thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale, the season six finale, the IDW comics' first story arc, Budge Studios' mobile game Harmony Quest, and one of the main antagonists of the season nine finale. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. In the season nine premiere, she, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, joins forces with Grogar to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies, and turned to stone along with Tirek and Cozy. Depiction in the series Season two Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and she compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. Her friends passing off this behavior as wedding stress, Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, only for Chrysalis to interrupt. She drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight down into the ground. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the changeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis' three bridesmaids who were guarding the caves due to a hypnotic spell, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Princess Cadance proclaims that the impostor is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. Enraged, the impostor suddenly transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings (named Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen). Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestia confronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. Chrysalis mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance over the Badlands on their way to what later becomes the Changeling Kingdom. Season five At the end of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, due to both Starlight Glimmer and Twilight altering the timeline, Chrysalis rules over Equestria and everypony becomes paranoid of changelings. She appears in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 under the guise of Applejack, leading an ambush against Zecora's underground resistance. Season six In The Times They Are A Changeling, Chrysalis appears in Thorax's flashback, showing multiple changelings under her care in a "nursery hive", and she is mentioned by Cadance and Shining Armor. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, she organizes the systematic capture of every powerful pony in Equestria, including the Mane Six, Spike, the princesses, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, the dark properties of Chrysalis' throne prevent Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Discord from using magic within the perimeter of the Changeling Kingdom. When Starlight Glimmer and Thorax eventually make their way to her throne room, Chrysalis lies in wait for them, expressing that Starlight was not even worth the effort to capture. When asked what her ultimate goal is, Chrysalis explains that she wants to feed herself and her hive and rule Equestria in accordance to her own wicked design. When Starlight tries to tell her of a better way to lead the changelings and acquire love, citing Thorax as an example, Chrysalis refuses to listen and tries to absorb the love given to Thorax by the Crystal Ponies. Thorax shares his love with Chrysalis willingly, resulting in a burst of magic that transforms him into a colorful creature filled with love. As the other changelings follow suit, Chrysalis' throne is destroyed, and she is defeated. Starlight tries to help the fallen changeling queen be a better leader to her hive and extends her hoof in friendship, but Chrysalis refuses and swears revenge on Starlight Glimmer before escaping. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Chrysalis is mentioned several times. In To Change a Changeling, Starlight Glimmer mentions her a few times and reminds the changelings that they didn't have freedom to make their own decisions under her reign. Chrysalis is also mentioned in Shadow Play - Part 2. Season eight Queen Chrysalis returns in The Mean 6. Disguised as a photographer, she takes the Mane Six's pictures and steals a piece of hair from each of them. Using these ingredients, Chrysalis magically creates artificial clones of the Mane Six in order to control the Elements of Harmony and make a new hive. However, the clones are disobedient, and the Twilight clone turns the others against Chrysalis. Before the clones can rebel and use the Elements for their own ends, the Tree of Harmony recognizes them as fake and destroys them. With her plans ruined, Chrysalis swears vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer once again and leaves the Everfree Forest. In What Lies Beneath, Ocellus unintentionally takes the form of Chrysalis out of fear of becoming just like her. Season nine Chrysalis appears in The Beginning of the End - Part 1, still craving revenge against Twilight Sparkle and her friends. She is abruptly transported to the lair of Grogar, who assembles her, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow into an alliance to defeat the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. When Sombra refuses to be a part of it, Grogar tasks Chrysalis and the others with learning to work together. In Part 2, Chrysalis struggles to get along with Tirek and Cozy Glow, only submitting to Grogar's command when he shows them Sombra's destruction at the hands of the Mane Six. In Sparkle's Seven, Chrysalis gets mentioned by Shining Armor as he and Star Swirl the Bearded use leftover debris from Chrysalis' old throne to help increase security in Canterlot. In Frenemies, Chrysalis, along with Cozy Glow and Tirek, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she is unable to cooperate with Cozy and Tirek at first. Chrysalis tries to scale the mountain by transforming into various creatures, but she is stopped by the summit's harsh winds. When Chrysalis finally learns to work together with Cozy and Tirek, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. In The Summer Sun Setback, Chrysalis, along with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by convincing the unicorns organizing the event's firework show to quit while disguised, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. In The Ending of the End - Part 1, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek successfully unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell to make themselves all-powerful and drain Grogar of his magic, revealing him to be Discord in disguise. In their siege upon Equestria, Chrysalis fights, defeats, and captures Starlight Glimmer, and she, Cozy, and Tirek overwhelm Twilight's friends as she escapes. In Part 2, Chrysalis and her fellow villains imprison Twilight's friends and celebrate their victory, but fail to reach an agreement regarding what to do with the magic they stole. After the rest of the Mane Six escape and the windigos appear as a result of their creating distrust among ponies, Chrysalis and the other villains face off against the Mane Six, and later an army of their allies, in a grand final battle. At the end of the battle, Chrysalis is drained of her power, and she and her cohorts are frozen in stone for their crimes. In The Last Problem, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow are pictured in a newspaper. Also, a stained glass window depicting their defeat appears in Canterlot Castle in future Equestria. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. In To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. While boasting about her plan, she relishes the idea of every pony in Equestria doing as she says, showing that she desires control as much as power. In The Mean 6, Chrysalis is far more deranged and unstable. She talks to the photos she took of Twilight and her friends as if they are the actual ponies themselves, prancing and talking in sing-song as she describes her plan. She also shows deep hatred towards Starlight Glimmer for causing her downfall, planning to use her copies of Twilight and her friends to destroy the real ones while forcing Starlight to watch. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, she carves the faces of changelings into pieces of wood and talks to them as if they are her subjects, demonstrating her further loss of sanity. Chrysalis is deeply arrogant, thinking lowly of her enemies, and has a habit of becoming complacent when she believes victory is within her grasp. Despite gaining strength from stealing love, she has no concept of its true power, scoffing at the thought that Cadance's love could restore Shining Armor's strength. She also assumed the Mean 6 would obey her commands without question, leaving her unable to see Mean Twilight's betrayal coming. According to Chrysalis, the only reason the Mane Six keep defeating her is because they cheat, further indicating her lack of understanding for the ponies' true strength. Chrysalis refuses to accept the blame for her own failures, choosing instead to blame her subjects for not living up to her expectations. She also lays the blame for the hive turning on her solely on Starlight, rather than admit her own treatment of her subjects played a major part in it. Like Tirek, Chrysalis is visibly awed and intimidated by Grogar, although she briefly expresses amusement at his long-ago defeat at the hooves of Gusty the Great. After joining Grogar and the other villains, Chrysalis shows contempt and hostility towards them, only being concerned with her vendetta against Starlight, but is eventually able to work together with Cozy and Tirek to obtain Grogar's bell and conspires with the two to betray the ram, while still rejecting the idea of becoming friends with them. Chrysalis also admits to having admired Discord before friendship "ruined him". She openly claims that friendship is "like a disease" and refuses to allow it to "infect" her like it did her hive. In Frenemies, Chrysalis reveals that she doesn't drain all the love out of her victims in one go, instead choosing to save a little for the next day. In The Ending of the End, Chrysalis shows little interest in hunting down Twilight after she escapes the villains' grasp, mocking Tirek for thinking she is still a threat to them. She shows a similar lack of concern regarding the appearance of the windigos, even toying with the idea of waiting until Equestria is a frozen wasteland to vanquish them, believing the ponies will be so grateful for it they will willingly obey her. Unlike Tirek and Cozy Glow, Chrysalis remains defiant after they are de-powered, insisting that friendship cannot defeat them. When the three of them are turned to stone, Chrysalis, rather than cower like Tirek and Cozy, attempts one last attack on her enemies. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis takes great pleasure in watching the Mane Six's struggles from afar, having fun watching them turn against one another, laughing at Applejack and Rarity's squabbles, and gloating at their perceived ineptitude. However, she demonstrates a low tolerance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' antics and jokes. She shows no remorse in manipulating innocent creatures to her own ends or resorting to physical violence to illustrate her evil. In My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue #5, Chrysalis is portrayed as very devious, able to lure various rulers and creatures, including Twilight Sparkle, into a trap, and in Siege of the Crystal Empire, she views those she allies with only as tools, abandoning them at any given moment. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster". Relationships Lord Tirek: Chrysalis and Tirek share a strong relationship, as they learn to rely on each other, but it didn't start off that way. Chrysalis appears to hear about Lord Tirek before they met in the Season 9 premiere and is forced to team up with him and Cozy Glow. At first, she and Tirek are hostile toward each other, such as when Tirek tried to steal her magic one time and the fact that they bicker a lot. However, she did learn to tolerate him during the events of "Frenemies", and they begin to finally get along over their shared hatred of Twilight and her friends. When they reached the mountain, they can't get past the barrier protecting the entrance to the cave so they can get the Bewitching Bell. So Cozy suggests to Tirek to borrow Chrysalis's magic to penetrate the shield. Chrysalis assumed this to be a betrayal at first before Cozy explains the real reasoning why he has to take her magic. Chrysalis was genuinely concerned and worried that Tirek will leave both Chrysalis and Cozy behind after he gains her magic. However, Tirek, for the first time in his life, holds his end of the bargain by returning Chrysalis's magic to her, much to her shock and surprise. It was almost thanks to Tirek's action of honor that almost help Chrysalis realize the importance of teamwork. However, Chrysalis snapped out of it, claiming not to befriend Cozy and Tirek for the sake of not falling to the 'disease' that is friendship. However, she does hold her pact with her team and came up with a plan to dispose of Grogar, unlock the Bell's power, and take over Equestria. Tirek suggests that if they win, they will destroy each other for whoever takes over Equestria. In "The Ending of the End - Part 1", Chrysalis reveals that once Equestria is conquered and their enemies defeated, they will all rule their kingdoms alone once more. She was even forced by Cozy Glow to compliment Tirek and she groans, simply saying "he's ... red". They also share a brief disagreement on how to deal with the returned Windigos as Chrysalis thinks that she will use the Windigos to her advantage and once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, she will use her magic to defeat the beasts and ponies will hail her as a hero that they will do anything she wants. Tirek considers her plan unwise and suggests they deal with the threat now. In the end, they continue to trust each other and help fight the Mane Six, before they were both defeated. Cozy Glow: Similar to her relationship with Tirek, she shares a strong one with her fellow teammate Cozy Glow as well. Also, just like Tirek, she and Cozy didn't get along at first as they bicker a few times. She also gets annoyed by her own ego and selfishness, even if Chrysalis also shares this trait as well. However, unlike Tirek, she never heard of Cozy Glow and it is unknown if she questioned the fact that she is just a little filly. But she does learn to cooperate with Cozy, seeing her as a worthy ally. She even saved Cozy before she slipped and almost fell off of Mt. Everhoof, showing rare compassion toward her. It was also Cozy Glow who convinces Chrysalis to come up with an evil plot to turn everypony against each other, and they manage to succeed on it, for a short time anyway. Starlight Glimmer: Since the events of the Season 6 finale, Chrysalis and Starlight had a very poor relationship to the point that she considers Starlight her arch-nemesis and vows revenge on her. The feeling is mctual with Starlight being disappointed when Chrysalis refused to reform. They share a brief battle in "The Ending of the End - Part 1" before she managed to defeat her thanks to absorbing the real Grogar's magic in the Bewitching Bell. However, Starlight Glimmer managed to be set free and helps take part in the final battle against Chrysalis and her teammates. Discord: Chrysalis has admitted in "Frenemies" that she used to admire Discord when he was evil before friendship ruined him. In the Season 6 finale, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings have captured the leaders of Equestria, which included Fluttershy, which made Discord angry at Chrysalis and went with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Thorax to go rescue Fluttershy and the others. However, the Changelings managed to capture Discord and Chrysalis traps him in a cacoon. But Discord managed to escape after Chrysalis was defeated and dethroned from her position as Queen, swearing vengeance upon Starlight Glimmer in the process before she went into exile. Since then, Discord and Chrysalis have become enemies. In the Season 9 finale, she and her fellow villains are surprised when Discord is revealed to be Grogar all along after she and her teammates betray him and took his magic. Chrysalis decides to let Discord go as she considers him not a threat without his magic. However, she was unaware that Discord will warn the others of their plan to attack Equestria, thus ruining the Legion's chances for a surprise attack. But they did manage to beat Twilight and her friends, even defeating Discord as well while Twilight teleports away after her friends urge her to escape. While the ponies were trapped in cages, Discord was in chains and Chrysalis mockingly calls him, "Grogar". The remorseful Discord managed to almost trick Chrysalis into telling her how to use his chaos magic, but Tirek tells her and Cozy that Discord is lying. But after Discord insults Tirek, the Centaur blast him, causing a chain of events that led to Twilight's friends escaping. Later, Discord helps the Princesses turn her and her teammates to stone. King Sombra: Chrysalis and Sombra don't interact much, but Chrysalis has heard of him. The only time they met was in the Season 9 premiere, which is after Sombra was resurrected and teleported to Grogar's lair. Chrysalis mistakes Sombra for summoning her and her other fellow villains before "Grogar" shows up to reveal he was the one who brought them. During the scene, Chrysalis stands next to Sombra. Sombra refused to join Grogar's newly formed team and left to conquer Equestria on his own. Before Grogar forcefully sends him to the Crystal Empire, Sombra boasts to Chrysalis and the others that he alone can defeat those who oppose him, much to Chrysalis's annoyance. However, she did ask about Sombra to Grogar later, but Grogar reveals Sombra's failure in the crystal ball and warns them that could happen to them also if they doubt his plans. This forces Chrysalis to reluctantly join Grogar. However, she soon plans with the other villains to betray the Ram. It is possible that despite being annoyed by him and having one scene together, she did admire him. The Mane Six: Queen Chrysalis is one of the biggest enemies to the Mane Six, especially Twilight Sparkle, whom she interacted with the most out of the Mane Six. She sees Twilight Sparkle as a threat to her plans in the Season 2 finale, where she poses as Cadance to "marry" Shining Armor so she can take control of Canterlot and eventually all of Equestria. Twilight is suspicious of her even when she posed as Cadance, mostly due to her different attitude and personality from the real Cadance. Chrysalis soon traps Twilight Sparkle in the caves beneath Canterlot. But before she can go with her evil plan, Cadance and Twilight manage to escape and expose the truth, which included Chrysalis's true identity. Chrysalis has her minions battle the Mane Six, and they manage to successfully capture them and returned to her. Chrysalis taunts Twilight that she is the only one who is suspicious of her behavior, while the rest of her friends were too caught up in wedding preparations. Soon, Chrysalis and her army are defeated by the combined efforts of Cadance and Shining Armor's love for each other. Later in the series, Chrysalis manages to secretly capture all of the Mane Six, thus making her one of the few villains who managed to beat the Mane Six. However, she is again defeated by Starlight Glimmer, Thorax, and her own hive who turned against her and the Mane Six are free. Now disposed of her position as Queen, she swears vengeance on not only Starlight Glimmer, but the Mane Six as well. She later teams up with Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow for the sake of getting revenge on Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. She and her fellow villains manage to overwhelm Twilight and her friends. Chrysalis reveals to Twilight that she and her teammates have turned all the pony races against each other. She even taunts Twilight over the fact that fear is stronger than friendship. Twilight's friends were captured while Twilight escaped. However this time, Chrysalis didn't go after her, telling Tirek that she is no threat. However, once Twilight's friends escape, Chrysalis managed to get the rest of the prisoners back in their cells before they deal with the rest. During the fight, Chrysalis almost plucked out Spike's wings to get Twilight and her friends to surrender. Just as they were about to finally defeat them, they were saved by an army of all the allies in Equestria and is eventually defeated. Princess Cadance: To Be Written Shining Armor: To Be Written Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: To Be Written The Mean Six: To Be Written Trivia * Queen Chrysalis became Thomas' enemy. * Queen Chrysalis appears and joins The Devious Claw of Evil to get her revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. She's also one of the three secondary villains of the series (alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow) since Diesel 10 and Devious Diesel are the main villains of the series and Thomas' arch enemies and she's one of Twilight's enemies alongside Tirek and Cozy Glow. * Queen Chrysalis along with Sailor John are best friends with Diesel 10. * Queen Chrysalis is Diesel 10's second-in-command in The Devious Claw of Evil since she used to be queen of the changelings. They also have a great evil partnership together. * She shares some similarities with a few Disney villains: ** Ursula: Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). ** Maleficent: Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. ** Prince Hans: '''Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. ** '''Constantine: Both imprison a protaganist, and take thier place (Constatine imprisons Kermit and takes his place, and Chrysalis impisons Cadance and takes her place) and fools every one until the end. ** Judge Claude Frollo: Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Chrysalis hates ponies), both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Chrysalis commands the Changelings), both have a song that is considered to be dark (Heaven's Light/Hellfire for Frollo andThis Day Aria for Chrysalis), both have a grudge to kill someone (Frollo urges to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo and Chrysalis ugres to kill Twilight in the comcs), and both have fallen to their deaths (but it's unknown if Chrysalis survived or not). ** Zira: '''Like Frollo, they both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. ** '''King Candy/Turbo: Both at first look nice and good, but are later revealed to be evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and they both have insectoid appearances ** Queen Chrysalis will return in the two-parte My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''season 6 finale, ''To Where and Back Again. ** Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes. ** Queen Chrysalis is Thomas' third arch enemy since she hates him and wants revenge on him too for foiling her plans. ** Queen Chrysalis is also great friends with Donita Donata. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Changelings Category:Queens Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Characters who can fly Category:Co-Leader Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Former Leaders Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessor Category:Sadistic characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Foiled characters Category:Straight Man Category:Impostors Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Rich characters Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Villains who have successfully defeated a hero Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Characters voiced by Kathleen Barr Category:Insects Category:Usurpers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnappers Category:Charismatic villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Merciless Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain Society Category:Banished characters Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:For the Evulz Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant characters Category:Co-Leaders Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Big bad Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Equesodor Masters of Evil Category:Selfish characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Singing Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Main Villain of the series Category:God Wannabe